Nicolas Ein/Cosmos Raid
Nicolas Ein '(ニコラス・アイン ''Nikkorasu Ain) is a playable combatant in the game Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid. He was one of the first six characters to be revealed for it. Mariya Ise returns from the anime series to voice him. In Cosmos Raid Excelsior, he receives the epithet '''Psychokinetic Clown... or Slayer!?. Biography Nicolas is a youngster at 13 years old, and he was born on July 3 – just one shy of Independence Day. The son of Minerva Ein and the late Perry Ein, nothing exciting transpired in the kid's life, and he himself was really average. Average circle of friends; average grades in school; average set of interests, etc. However, when he was heading back to his home from the alma mater, Nicolas (then aged 9) bumped into a college grad having an altercation with a crook. The former got beaten nearly to death on the street, but right when his assailant was ready to make the final blow, the little boy took action by kneeing the thief in the groin. This also gave the other student a chance to escape, which he did. Nicolas started his own fight with the unnamed bad guy, though he was clearly outclassed *and* outsized. Moments before dying, latent psychic capabilities awakened within the child, and by sheer accident, he crushed the enemy's heart using nothing but his mind. The event left Nicolas traumatized for a while, and in the present day, he doesn't like bringing up the incident. As the brat of Spirit Cross, he's a rascal whose most favorite hobby in the world is sticking his fingers down people's windpipes. Although this sounds and looks malevolent, he does this as a sign of endearment more than anything. He seems to love pulling pranks generally speaking, whether it be setting up a bucket of sardines for an unsuspecting Jed or the ol' reliable kanchō (the latter of which can be weaponzied). But despite the lad's usual nature, Nicolas is surprisingly terrifying when provoked, capable of emitting a homicidal aura. He will do away with foes in a flash if he isn't in such a good mood. That said, he may find it easy to kill, but he dislikes blood all because of the aforementioned experience earlier on in his life. '' ''In the context of CR, Nicolas has been invited to a tournament hosted by Lazlo Bianchi, Kaiser of Phi Galactica. Seeing this as an opportunity to further develop his psychic powers, he accepts the invite and opts to enter the contest. Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"Don't go blamin' me if it hurts!" *"Get stupefied!" *"Whatever." Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) *"Uhh, I thought magicians didn't reveal their secrets... You a sham or somethin'?" (Vs. Akko) *"You stupid... psychopathic... lowlife. I ain't anythin' like you!! Ya hear me!? I... I-I'm scared of blood an' gore... but I'm more scared about th' idea of walkin' down th' same road of carnage you're on!" (Vs. Alicia) *"Sorry, but bein' gentlemanly isn't my style! I'm proud bein' a wild child!" (Vs. Arnold) *"My psychic skills beat both religious teachings an' Gaia's help? Friggin' A! How's that for some divine intervention!?" (Vs. Austin) *"Didn't learn a thing from th' last time ya pulled something like this. Stop underestimatin' us, ya overripe bitch!" (Vs. Beelzebub Meringue) *"What a pain... Crap like this is exactly what I've been talkin' about. Why ya gotta be so loud an' cringeworthy for?" (Vs. Carmine) *"Phew! Lucky me! Blademaster Moneybags here woulda poked both my eyes out for sure if I didn't take extra precautions...!" (Vs. Chris) *"Hold up... Ah, I remember now! You were that big, ruthless douchenozzle of a school principal! ...Not sure how ya came back from th' dead, though..." (Vs. Cyber-Marcellus) *"Heh! Bet your clone army wasn't ready for my new-an'-improved psychokinetic attacks! Also, my man... Your trash talk's terrible!" (Vs. Earl Silhouette) *"One day I'm gonna tolerate coffee, too! Wonder if I'll be able to deal with all-nighters next... Nah." (Vs. Elias) *"'Wowza! What a tubular victory! I'm mondo cool, fool!' ...That's what ya sound like. Adios, Millennial Fighter!" (Vs. Gaz) *"Criminy...! I take back everythin' I said about bro-country. I've reached a new verdict: your music's by far th' most painful thing to listen to! What th' hell's with that singin', too!?" (Vs. Greg) *"Isn't th' archer class meant to be made up of... well, archers? Didn't know they accepted whales who're poor shots." (Vs. Gordo) *"So... How's life now that ya ain't gettin' chained down by that high-handed ogress?" (Vs. Hector) *"For an old fart, you were real interestin' to square up against! It ain't often I say that about th' elderly!" (Vs. Imaishi) *"Uh oh, there goes your smokin' good looks! ...Look on th' bright side, ya probably got an attitude adjustment." (Vs. Janice) *"Gothverine's blunt an' composed as ever, I see... What I'd give to be more like you sometimes. Maybe I wouldn't be so scared shitless by blood..." (Vs. Jed) *"Eek. I was quakin' in my lil' boots. None were as horrible as you. Aaaaaaah... ...Ya had to be messin' with me. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! God, what a dork!" (Vs. Jet Black Panic) *"Curve th' bullets an' shoot whenever ya please! I'll keep sendin' 'em back usin' my literal mind tricks!" (Vs. Kaleb) *"I won an' all, but why does it feel like that ain't really th' case? ...Wait, I know! It's 'cuz Raregoods McNapper thought it well to DOZE OFF IN TH' MIDDLE OF TH' DAMN MATCH!!!" (Vs. Liza) *"Vanilla! Sometimes you're just too friggin' vanilla, man!!" (Vs. Marco) *"What batshit oomph...!! A fight like this... is too excitin'... for words! I wanna ask for your name, dude!" (Vs. Matt) *"There's no substitute for th' original, ya soulless knockoff! 'Sides, I'm positive you've gotten more nosebleeds than me!" (Vs. Nicolas-2) *"Y'know, for a match that's scripted, this felt too real. I'm hurtin' like hell over here, thanks to you... an' to th' crowd losin' their heads." (Vs. Niles) *"I'm gonna tell a tale about our future together. Ahem... ''Poetry Girl, aka Madam Opus Kingsley. Th' day I first met you was unlike any other. Back then, I had kept myself from sweepin' you off your feet an' lockin' lips with--- ''...Shit! You're up! Uhhhhhhh, I-I didn't say anythin'! Nothin' at all! Promise!!" (Vs. Opus) *"My god... If I knew I'd be beatin' up some ol' superhuman fashion designer, I woulda arrived at th' scene in my birthday suit." (Vs. Osiris) *"Ya growl like a man an' ya hit like a mastodon! Me bein' today's victor all came down to luck!" (Vs. Paige) *"I took you down an' you still insist on pesterin' me!? Ugh... No more questions, this interview's over! Bye!" (Vs. Rush) *"Nice wings, I guess...? Apart from that, dealin' with you was a waste of my time. If I ever see ya again, drop th' stutterin'." (Vs. Saturn) *"Some assassin you were. Direct psychic moves rule, usin' shadows to your advantage drools!" (Vs. Seth) *"Haha, yeah! Th' win is mine... naturally. Anyway, I'm starvin'! I want ya to cook up fish curry! ...Don't worry, I can wait." (Vs. Tanya) *"Th' hell's your damage!? Not even Bombbrain's this infuriatin' to handle... YO!!! Stop laughin', damnit!! How's about takin' me a tad seriously!? ...Forget it. She ain't listenin' to a word." (Vs. Ultima) *"Without my psychokinesis, I'd be in a hospital bed by now! People sayin' you're tough as balls like understatements of th' friggin' century!" (Vs. Vivi) *"Do me a solid an' work on your sense of justice! Man, th' filth keep gettin' harder an' harder to trust...!" (Vs. Watchdog) Victory Text (Versus) *"Hey now! Nobody's gonna take fancies to a loser!" *"Th' only thing worse than a terrible fighter is a borin' fighter. Get up outta here this instant!" *"Damn... Y-y-you're bleedin'!! Amscray, amscray!!! {sigh} ...Man, I hate seein' blood." *"Diss my psychic moves again an' you'll become a corpse! Ya wouldn't like me when I'm pissed off, capiche!?" *"I have better things to do than look at your busted up face. Like... hit up Poetry Girl!" *"Well, this ain't your lucky day... Gonna hafta poke my fingers in there an' see if ya come to." *"Of course ya didn't have a chance!" *"I'd sooner remember th' outcome of this fight than that incident..." Trivia